Battleroid
]] Battleroid (バトロイド Batoroido) is a race found in the Oracle Think Tank, Gold Paladin, Genesis, Nova Grappler, Dimension Police, Etranger, Spike Brothers, and Aqua Force clans. "Battleroid" is a term used to refer to robots and machines made for combat purposes, as opposed to "Workeroid," which refers to constructs made for non-combat purposes. Battleroids heavily feature in Nova Grappler and Dimension Police, where they make up a majority of units. Battleroids exist to a lesser extent in the Oracle Think Tank and Genesis clans, in the Oracle Guardian and Myth Guard series. List of Battleroids Aqua Force Grade 2 *Mobile Battleship, Cetus *Titan of the Infinite Trench Grade 3 *Mobile Battleship, Archelon *Titan of the Pyroxene Mine Dimension Police Trigger *Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical) *Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue (Heal) *Cosmic Hero, Grandscold (Stand) *Cosmo Fang (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (V Series) (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Daibloom (Draw) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) *Dimensional Robo, Daidraft (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Daimoon (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (V Series) (Heal) *Metalborg, Battle Roller (Critical) *Metalborg, Devil Loader (Draw) *Metalborg, Grasscutter (Critical) Grade 0 *Build Standard *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed *Dimensional Robo, Daihawk *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha (V Series) *Metalborg, Blackboi *Metalborg, Mec Rogue *Metalborg, Locobattler Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandaider *Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard *Cosmic Hero, Grandgunner *Cosmic Hero, Grandlady *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf *Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk *Cosmic Hero, Grandpolice *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger *Cosmic Hero, Grandrope *Cosmic Hero, Grandscout *Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon *Cosmo Roar *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Daicutter *Dimensional Robo, Dailander *Dimensional Robo, Dailander (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Dailion *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Dairapter *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Dimensional Robo, Daisupporter *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon *Dimensional Robo, Kaisergrader *Fighting Saucer *Karenroid, Daisy *Land Battle Support Type, Enigship *Metalborg, Bryknuckle *Metalborg, Death Blade *Metalborg, Hammerhel *Metalborg, Jet Sider *Metalborg, Mist Ghost *Metalborg, X Blaise *Metalborg, Yunbot *Speedster Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandbalger *Cosmic Hero, Grandberet *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire *Cosmic Hero, Grandhogan *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu *Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub *Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver *Cosmic Hero, Grandwisdom *Cosmic Mothership *Cosmic Rider *Cosmo Beak *Cosmo Beak (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Daibalest *Dimensional Robo, Daiball *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett *Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka *Dimensional Robo, Daicrusher *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart *Dimensional Robo, Daijet *Dimensional Robo, Daireson *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard *Enigroid Comrade *Mad Scepter X *Metalborg, Blacking Barrow *Metalborg, Bulldump *Metalborg, Diggerion *Metalborg, Lionetter *Metalborg, Russell Blizzard *Metalborg, Ur Buster *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady *Twin Order Grade 3 *Bravest Rush, Grandgallop *Bravest Viktor, Grandgallop *Cosmic Hero, Grandgardy *Cosmic Hero, Grandsmasher *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha *Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandabbot *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle *Metalborg, Barrengrader *Metalborg, Drion *Metalborg, Sandstorm *Metalborg, Scissorion *Metalborg, Sin Buster *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser *Super Dimensional Robo, Dainexus *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (V Series) *Super Dimensional Robo, Diard *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser *True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (V Series) Grade 4 *99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth *Bravest Peak, X-gallop *Dimensional Robo Battle Commander, Magna Daibird *Dimensional Robo Command Chief, Final Daimax *Dimensional Robo Overall Command, Ultimate Daiking *Gallant Incarnation, G-O-Five *Heaven and Earth Combination, Triearth *Hyper Metalborg, Guilt Digger *Hyper Metalborg, Heavyduke *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou *Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop *Super Cosmic Hero, X-lead *Super Cosmic Hero, X-phoenix *Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger Etranger Grade 2 *Asia Comic Con 2018 Grade 3 *Machine Divine General Giga Road Genesis Trigger *Patrol Guardian (Stand) Grade 1 *Myth Guard, Achernar *Myth Guard, Markab *Myth Guard, Sirius Grade 2 *Myth Guard, Denebola *Myth Guard, Orion Grade 3 *Myth Guard, Antares *Myth Guard, Fomalhaut *Myth Guard, La Superba *Myth Guard, Procyon Gold Paladin Grade 3 *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo Nova Grappler Trigger *Arago Blauenergie (Heal) *Battleraizer (Stand) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobra (Stand) *Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical) *Beast Deity, Great Eater(Stand) *Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny (Heal) *Beast Deity, Van Paurus (Draw) *Cannon Ball (Stand) *Extreme Battler, Break-pass (Critical) *Extreme Battler, Gunseal (Heal) *Extreme Battler Kachiwall (Stand) *Extreme Battler, Zanbhara (Critical) *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus (Critical) *Meteoraizer (Critical) *Minimum Raizer (Critical) *Orchis Blaukreuzer (Critical) *Otero Blaufliegen (Stand) *Regenbogen (Heal) *Saar Blauglanz (Critical) *Schnee Regen (Draw) *Schones Wetter (Critical) *Shining Lady (Critical) *Starker Wind (Stand) *Turboraizer (Stand) *Turboraizer Custom *Wall Boy (Heal) Grade 0 *Beast Deity, Night Jackal *Beast Deity, Riot Horn *Beast Deity, White Tiger *Beast Deity, White Tiger (V Series) *Blaujunger *Death Army Pawn *Energyraizer *Extreme Battler, Kabutron *Extreme Battler, Hajimal *Extreme Battler, Runbhol *Extreme Battler, Victhead *Kaleido Ace *Morgenrot *Petit Ace *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh *Young Blaufechter Grade 1 *Anthrodroid *Bear Down Samurai *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh *Beast Deity, Desert Gator *Beast Deity, Frog Master *Beast Deity, Glanz Dragon *Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer *Beast Deity, Horned Hulk *Beast Deity, Max Beat *Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird *Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird (V Series) *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blade Arm Leprechaun *Blaupanzer *Blau Dunkelheit *Burstraizer *Burstraizer (V Series) *Cannonraizer *Carvingraizer *Death Army Bishop *Death Army Guy *Extreme Battler, Arashid *Extreme Battler, Banguet *Extreme Battler, Baryon *Extreme Battler, Gunzdon *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle *Extreme Battler, Jerohawk *Extreme Battler, Kendhol *Extreme Battler, Malyaki *Flower Ray Leprechaun *Furious Puncher *Hard Hit Scrapper *Jetraizer *Jetraizer (V Series) *Kaleido Ace *Katanaraizer *Neptune Blaukluger *Polar Stern *Queen of Heart *Queen of Heart (V Series) *Raizer Custom *Raizer Custom (V Series) *Reserveraizer *Riema Blaurakete *Shieldraizer *Shinobiraizer *Space Bit *Stoic Hani *Tankraizer *The Turbogust Type 1 *Transraizer (V Series) *Tough Boy *Twin Blader *Varuna Blauwand *Venus Blaukluger *Vesta Blauklinge Grade 2 *Baade Blaukanone *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise (V Series) *Beast Deity, Brainy Papio *Beast Deity, Damned Leo *Beast Deity, Dragotwist *Beast Deity, Eclair Dragon *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos *Beast Deity, Jackalord *Blaukluger *Brutal Jack *Daredevil Samurai *Death Army Knight *Death Army Lady *Death Army Rook *Eisenkugel *Extreme Battler, Arbarail *Extreme Battler, Golshachi *Extreme Battler, Gunzork *Extreme Battler, Kenbeam *Extreme Battler, Ninjaad *Extreme Battler, Sazanda *Extreme Battler, Sever-temper *Gattlingraizer *Grosse Baer *Heroic Hani *Hi-powered Raizer Custom *Hi-powered Raizer Custom (V Series) *Jupiter Blaukluger *King of Sword *King of Sword (V Series) *Kungfu Kid, Bolta *Marineraizer High-torpedo *Mars Blaukluger *Masuraoraizer *NGM Prototype *Oda Blauschleife *Phoenixraizer Flame-wing *Rapidraizer *Refilling Raizer *Regia Blaulanze *Saturn Blaukluger *Transraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare *Ultimate Raizer Speed-star *Uranus Blaukluger *Wingraizer Grade 3 *Armored Fairy, Shubiela *Armored Heavy Gunner *Asura Kaiser *Asura Kaiser (V Series) *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon (V Series) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster *Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake *Brutal Joker *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" *Death Metal Droid *Death Army Commander *Extreme Leader Mu-sashi *Extreme Leader, Raybird *Exxcessive Battler, Victor *Exxtreme Battler, Danshark *Exxtreme Battler, Victor *Galaxy Blaukluger *Gold Rutile *Immortal, Asura Kaiser *Incise Raizer *Marineraizer Anchor-arm *Maximum Raizer *Maximum Raizer (V Series) *Merkur Blaukluger *Mond Blaukluger *Neumond Blaukluger *Perfect Raizer *Perfect Raizer (V Series) *Phoenixraizer Drill-wing *Pluto Blaukluger *Stern Blaukluger *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme *Top Gun *Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare *Ultimate Raizer Glory-hand *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon (V Series) *Vollmond Blaukluger *Zubat Battler, Victor Grade 4 *Blazar Blaukluger *Demolition Beast, Demolzaurus *Fang Dragon King Fist, Driger *Favorite Champ, Victor *Meteokaiser, Bustered *Meteokaiser, Dogantitan *Meteokaiser, Gundreed *Meteokaiser, Tribrut *Meteokaiser, Unior *Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten *Meteokaiser, Victoplasma *Meteokaiser, Victor *Sonne Blaukluger *Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe *War Deity, Asura Kaiser *Winning Champ, Victor Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (V Series) (Critical) Grade 1 *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye *Oracle Guardian, Gemini *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (V Series) *Tankman Mode Morningstar Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye *Oracle Guardian, Shisa *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman *Security Guardian *Tankman Mode Beamcannon *Tankman Mode Interrupt Grade 3 *Oracle Guardian, Apollon *Oracle Guardian, Bia *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Anime only) Spike Brothers Grade 4 *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro *Durable Barrier, Hecaton Gyace Category:Race Category:Battleroid Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Genesis Category:Aqua Force Category:Etranger Category:Gold Paladin